


Stray

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Campfires, Friendship, Huddling For Warmth, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marshmallows, Sort Of, The Polar Tang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: Bepo makes a friend and Law gets... something. The rest of the crew don't really mind.AceLaw Week#1: Fire Fist/Surgeon of Death | Rescue Mission#2: Alliance | Huddling for warmth | Sleep#3: Polar Tang/Moby Dick | Body Swap | Fire
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 35
Kudos: 70
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	1. Bepo and Fire Fist Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AceLaw Week Prompt #1: Fire Fist/Surgeon of Death | Rescue Mission

Oh dear. This was bad, wasn't it? Captain had told them not to make a scene because they were lying low. He wondered if a jail break counted as a scene. Probably. 

No one was supposed to know they were there at least not until captain was done with his business but Bepo just had to get himself caught. He twiddled with his claws thinking back to a few hours ago and what he should have done differently.

The crew was supposed to have a picnic while the captain was gone but they'd forgotten one of the baskets. Bepo was asked to bring it back but had somehow gotten lost in the winding trails leading up to the meadows. 

And then there had been a stranger. A kind hungry stranger who gave him directions and had said Bepo was really cool and that his brother would have loved to meet him. The stranger with the orange hat was pretty cool too and also very hungry so Bepo had given him some of the food. 

After giving his thanks and before he could even introduce himself properly through a mouth full, the man had passed out against him, falling sound asleep.

Bepo really should have just shaken the man awake and gone on his way. But he had hesitated and instead had wrapped the picnic blanket around the man (who was missing a shirt so it must have been cold) and positioned himself just as he would whenever captain took his nap. He didn't think it would be bad to spare a few minutes. Maybe the man had difficulty sleeping too and Bepo had always been good at getting people to rest when they needed it.

It had been nice and peaceful until someone with a uniform and a giant net came along. Remembering the captain's instructions to not make a scene and after making sure that his new friend was comfortable, he had kept quiet and just followed.

Now he was stuck in a cage waiting. Thinking. Should he just wait for the captain to get him or does he assume that the captain was done with whatever he set out to do and just break out since it was already dark?

"Pssst."

There had been a persistent hissing sound since earlier. The giant snake in the next cage must still be hungry.

"Pssssst. Bear." Hm… Bepo was sure the snake wasn't capable of speech so he peered at the tiny barred window of his cell. What greeted him was his newest friend's grinning face.

"Did you get a good nap?"

The stranger blinked at him before grinning even wider. "Yeah. Thank you for that. The name's Ace by the way." 

"I'm Bepo."

Ace glanced around and then whispered. "Listen, Bepo. I'll break you out of here no problem just—"

Bepo couldn't see much of the outside because of how tiny the window was but he could make out the gleam of a blade poised casually at Ace's neck. Although at first shocked, Ace's expression dissolved into something smug, as though he found the idea of getting his head chopped of pretty funny.

"Step away from the bear." Bepo's ear twitched but he hesitated to call out. The captain didn't sound too happy. 

Still, he didn't want captain to fight with Ace so Bepo hurriedly spoke, "Captain, he's a friend."

The sword was immediately withdrawn. Ace perked up and turned to face the other. "Captain? You guys are pirates too?"

"'Fire Fist' Ace." Bepo couldn't really see the captain but he was using his thinking voice so he at least knew he wasn't angry anymore. "What business do you have with our bear?"

Ace scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. It's kinda my fault he's in there so I was planning on rescuing him."

Bepo braced himself when he heard the captain activate his powers. One moment he was inside, the next he was behind the captain, looking up at Ace's surprised face.

"Hang on, you're that Law guy." Ace hit his palm with a fist. "The Surgeon of Death. Cool name and powers. My crew told me to avoid you to keep out of trouble but they didn't mention that you had a bear in your crew. Luffy would be so jealous when I tell him I made friends with a talking bear."

"Friends?" Captain raised a brow at him.

"Yeah. Gave me food and let me sleep on him. Even wrapped me in a blanket."

Before Bepo could respond they heard several heavy footsteps approaching. "Hey, over here! There's someone!"

"Looks like we got company." Ace took a fighting stance, hands catching fire. "I'll handle them. You guys run while they're distracted." And then he was charging at the enemies.

Bepo looked at his captain, pleading. "Captain, we can't leave him. He came to rescue me."

After a brief stare down and a drawn out sigh, captain jerked his head towards Ace with his usual smirk. "Alright, go get your friend."

Bepo cheered. He ran after Ace and grabbed him amidst protests. 

"Got him, Captain!" 

A flicker of blue and they were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Back to my usual last minute habit. I don't know maybe I just get a thrill from looking at a clock counting up when I'm about to submit something for an event. 
> 
> This was extremely rushed because I wanted to have an entry so bad. Will probably revisit to edit more later.
> 
> Prompt for next day is gonna be the next chapter here. I really should have done the same for those mini-prompts but I didn't really plan on those being connected. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Still gonna post those mini-prompts probably this week too. I take forever finishing things up. :)
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


	2. Marshmallows (Under the Open Sky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AceLaw Week Prompt #2: Alliance | Huddling for warmth | Sleep

Shachi stared at the scene before him as his other crewmates milled about silently. It wasn't unusual to find the captain napping against Bepo on the ship's deck, his back against the bear's side while a fluffy arm was secured around his torso. Normally, he would have been inwardly cooing at one of the rare moments Law let his guard down but he struggled to make sense of the whole picture being presented to him at that moment. Again he took off his sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Nope. That's still Fire Fist Ace sprawled half on top of Bepo practically hugging him, snoring and a turn away from falling on top of their captain's lap. 

"Penguin, what am I seeing?" He grabbed the other by the sleeve and whispered. Surely he couldn't be the only one who found it strange. Their abrupt departure from the previous island meant that he had gotten left behind and had to make his own way to their rendezvous point on his own. It appeared that he'd taken enough time for the rest of the crew to accept whatever bizarre circumstance had lead to whatever this development was.

Penguin tilted his head at the sleeping trio then shrugged. "Bepo's supposed new friend. Captain brought him back after his 'rescue mission.' He's hitching a ride with us indefinitely until his own crew catches up with him or something."

Ah, it wasn't the first nor the tenth time Bepo had been caught by some circus or zoo. Protocol was that he just go along if discretion was a priority which it was for that previous stop. If Fire Fist was in the same island, it was no wonder security seemed tighter than usual and, if the captain had also revealed himself, their abrupt departure now made a lot of sense.

"He's also the reason our food supplies aren't gonna last the week." Clione grumbled as he passed by, holding on to several plastic bags, the kind that usually contained snacks.

"What are those?"

"Marshmallows." Ikkaku said as she approached, a bunch of sticks on hand. "Fire Fist agreed to help us roast them but then he saw Bepo and the captain napping then fell asleep himself." She handed him a stick before she moved on to do the same with their other crewmates. 

That at least lessened one of Shachi's worries and heightened some others. On one hand, Law would never dare fall asleep with a rival captain around if he thought the crew's safety would be a concern. So while no one should ever be foolish enough not to consider Fire Fist Ace a threat, he could at least be trusted not to harm them. 

On the other hand, despite this, Law would still have stubbornly kept his guard up if he had his way. The fact that he was napping meant that his lack of sleep for the past couple of days, his running around alone on his personal errand, his rescue mission along with their unexpected guest and whatever else he'd been doing on the island, had taken its toll on him. Again. This had Shachi frowning, intent on bringing this matter up when he got the chance. 

The night wind blowing had him glancing at the clear starlit sky. They did tend to wake Bepo and Law up before dark because it was already the season when the nights get really cold especially out on the deck. Any fire they light gets snuffed out eventually. It was a shame because the skies tend to be really clear out in the ocean, perfect for stargazing.

Curiously, though the wind was cool, it was tolerable, something that could only be explained by the presence of their guest. 

"He's pretty toasty so we moved him near the captain so he doesn't get cold." Penguin explained before Shachi could ask.

The downside to waking Law was that he never really resumed his sleep when interrupted so it made sense that the crew would take advantage of the convenient living heater available. Still, Law was an incredibly light sleeper. The crew even had an unspoken rule to stay a certain distance away when he was napping. It sometimes felt that he would wake when anyone was within a certain radius from him. This was the reason some of the crew were tying their sticks together to make them longer before skewering their marshmallows and holding them above the slumbering heat source.

How was Law still asleep with the other man so near? 

"Honestly, we didn't think it would work and thought the captain would wake up as soon as Fire Fist turned on his side and got too close." Penguin continued as though hearing the question in his thoughts.

"It's because he's warm." Shachi breathed and Penguin hummed in agreement. Law had never been the type to share his past in detail but they've been together for so long that he and Penguin had pieced together certain things like how Law always slept better when he's near warm things like Bepo, or a campfire, and now, apparently, Portgas D. Ace.

"It's actually amazing." Penguin said as they looked on. "Normally it would be too cold to hang around the deck but he's radiating so much heat it's like we have our own campfire. And the most incredible thing is that it never gets too hot even when you get close. You'd think something that could provide heat to the entire deck would burn you on contact."

With a mumble, Ace turned on his side, falling off Bepo and head landing on Law's thigh. He curled up a bit and his other hand ended up on Law's leg as though hugging it like a pillow. 

Everyone froze and held their breaths. At the back of his mind, Shachi thought that they must look pretty comical waiting on their captain's reaction as though playing a round of freeze dance. Except there was never any music and there were several sticks of marshmallows hovering over Ace slowly being pulled back.

Law's brows furrowed though his eyes remained closed. His arms which were initially crossed in front of him right above Bepo's hold, loosened with one ending up on top of Ace's arm and the other on Bepo's. Most importantly, he remained asleep.

"We should keep him." Ikkaku said in wonder breaking the stunned silence as she crouched with her marshmallow stick dangling in front. She started inching it closer once it was clear no one was waking up. "That has to be a record." Some hummed their agreement, likely referring to the duration of their captain's undisturbed sleep.

It wasn't visible under his hat but Shachi was sure Penguin was raising a brow at her. "I thought you didn't like making alliances."

"Who said anything about an alliance?" Ikkaku shot back.

"Oh, no. We're not keeping him here." Clione argued. "An alliance would at least mean feeding him would still be his own crew's problem." More murmured agreements.

"So we're gonna ally with Fire Fist Ace because our captain seems to be able to sleep normally near him." Which may sound ridiculous to others but makes perfect sense to a Heart Pirate.

"Not to mention he's Bepo's friend." Someone chimed in.

"And he's pretty handy." Another one added while wiggling their marshmallow for emphasis.

"This is still captain's decision," Shachi reminded them.

"Yeah, but we all know he's gonna cave if we guilt trip him about his solo mission. The fact that Fire Fist is on the ship means captain likes him enough anyway." Penguin pointed out. "We'll just play the 'it will make us feel safer to know we can call on someone while our captain's not around' card."

Shachi wasn't against it but he was a bit skeptical with how optimistic the crew was about it. "And if the man himself is unwilling?" 

Ikkaku's smile turned amused and Penguin snorted. "I don't think our guest would be unwilling at all."

Before Shachi could ask what that was supposed to mean, Ace groaned softly and opened his eyes. Again, everyone held their breaths, rapt.

Ace blinked and looked up at their sleeping captain in a daze. Shachi's brows rose.

Clione crinkled the marshmallow packaging at the same time Ikkaku waved her marshmallow stick to get his attention. She gestured to the marshmallows pointedly.

Ace seemed to understand judging by his sheepish expression but made no move to get up from their captain's lap. Slowly, Shachi began to see what his crewmates were hinting at. 

Ace wiggled his brow and nudged his head a bit to gesture at Law, seeming to ask whether he should wake the other man up.

The collective amusement of the crew was palpable as Ikkaku shrugged with a smile. Shachi almost pitied Ace but he too wanted to watch what would happen. 

There was probably already a betting pool around Law's reflexive reaction upon waking up with someone other than Bepo near him. Everyone knew from experience never to disturb the man's sleep not just because he sorely needed it. Then again, no one else would have been able to stay near without the captain waking. Will their guest continue to be an exception though?

With care, Ace sat up, gently maneuvering the arm on top of him. Probably noticing everyone's intent stares, decided against waking the man sleeping beside him—not that anyone was counting on that. Everyone probably expected Law to wake up from the movements anyway. 

To everyone's surprise, not only did Law remain sleeping, he also seemed to seek out the warmth, body leaning such that they ended up seated side by side, his head resting on Ace's shoulder. 

"We definitely have to keep him now," Penguin mumbled under his breath. 

A bit later, after they've had their roasted marshmallows, Law did stir awake. By then, his head was already on Ace's lap with the other man still leaning back against Bepo. When he noticed, Ace made a move to touch Law's head despite everyone signaling him not to. 

Predictably, Law's eye widened when the contact registered and he threw his hand out, powers activating. Ace ended up flung overboard (Penguin won that bet). Thankfully, Law recovered from his shock fast enough to get Ace back before he even hit the waters. 

While he was definitely amused, Shachi felt a bit sorry that Law didn't seem to know whether to be confused or angry. In the end, Law settled for confused glaring. 

Ace held his hands up. "I didn't want to wake you since you seemed to be having such a good sleep." The unsaid reminder of where exactly the good sleep was being done had Law darting his eyes away. "I don't know how I ended up near you guys though." Law's glare turned to the crew probably missing the mumbled, "Not that I mind," which Shachi definitely caught.

Suddenly everyone was busy looking elsewhere.

Except Ace who seemed to be a little too cheerful to be really oblivious to the tension. "Oh hey! I saved you some marshmallows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. If I base the timezone [here](https://www.worldtimeserver.com/time-zones/aoe/#:~:text=Anywhere%20on%20Earth%20or%20AoE,for%20a%20day%20to%20end.) this chapter is technically not late.
> 
> That said, this was even more rushed and I also typed this mostly on mobile so there might be a lot of errors. Will probably edit this again when I get the chance.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it still though. :)
> 
>   
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


	3. Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AceLaw Week Prompt #3: Polar Tang/Moby Dick | Body Swap | Fire

Ace was having a blast. He'd been in the Polar Tang for about a week already and it'd been a really fun stay so far. There was delicious food, great company, and fun games. The only thing dampening his good mood was the ship's captain himself. 

The thought made him frown a bit. It wasn't that Law was being unpleasant, at least, not intentionally. The man had been accommodating letting him stay on the ship for so long without demanding anything. He hadn't been too rude nor offensive but Ace was sure the captain of the Hearts was actively avoiding him.

When asked about it, the crew would exchange looks, maybe sigh, then tell him not to take it personally. That their captain had been busy even before he came along and when their captain was busy, he rarely made his presence known and was often too focused on his tasks, working nonstop. Their displeasure about it was apparent enough that Ace knew they weren't saying it just to make him feel better. But while their captain may be really busy, Ace was still pretty sure he was being purposely ignored ever since that very first night with the marshmallows.

His first impression of the man had been with a sword at his neck and a smooth voice carrying the promise of threat without putting it to words. While back then he didn't really think the sword would have been able to do what it had aimed to do, which he now knows it definitely could do given the wielder's powers, he had known that anyone who could get close to him without him noticing was dangerous. Needless to say, he'd been thrilled.

That thrill took a bit of a backseat when he found out that he was Bepo's captain, overtaken instead by curiosity about the man his own crew specifically told him not to engage for fear of drawing too much attention. And when they were running away from their pursuers and Law had been all smirks and amused looks when responding to his playful comments, the thrill returned but for a different reason. This led to his second impression—with his long sleeves and jeans and hat, the man was way too covered.

So he had flirted and he was pretty sure that the amusement and the banter could be considered as the other flirting back. He was certain the man was interested too especially when he told Bepo to just grab Ace and bring him with them on their ship since they needed to leave ASAP because the marines were coming. It was all very urgent, after all. That was totally the reason he let himself be brought to a rival captain's ship (which was what he'd be telling Deuce once they catch up with him by following his vivre card.) Definitely not because of other activities he'd been hoping he was going to be doing to/with the other captain.

Obviously what he'd been expecting wasn't how things went. After he got thrown overboard, Law hadn't been able to look at him straight for that night. Ace had thought it was adorable but then it was all polite detachment and cool responses ever since.

Though he'd be lying if he said his ego wasn't a bit wounded, he wasn't really that upset that nothing happened or that Law was apparently not really interested. It was that he was absolutely certain that something had caused the other captain's behavior towards him to change and he doesn't exactly know what it was. More frustrating was that this was apparently Law's default approach towards most strangers according to his crew. He was sure they were saying it so he wouldn't be bothered but it had the opposite effect—he now felt that he'd lost something for some reason and he really hated losing things.

Despite his reluctance, he decided that he'd have to ask Bepo about it hoping that the bear noticed the change in their captain's attitude towards him.

He got his chance while joining another one of the crew's game nights. The rules for that night's game was that two teams have one of their members soul-swapped and the first team to identify the imposter wins. Though they were free to do whatever during the game, each team was confined to a floor in the sub, not allowed to talk or interact with anyone from the other team. 

It was a game that relied on how well the crew knew each other as well as the imposter's acting ability. While Ace thought it all really fun, only recently getting to know the crew members and persistent thoughts about their captain prevented him from really getting into it, so he opted to following Bepo, waiting for his chance to ask about Law.

Bepo was just about the second to the last person on the sub he wanted to have this talk with, the first being Law himself, who at that moment happened to pass them by, carrying what appeared to be a whole pot of coffee. Law looked extremely tired but managed to give the two of them a brief nod before disappearing at the next turn. 

Ace lowered the hand he had raised to wave and sighed. "Say, Bepo. Did I do anything to upset Law?"

Bepo, who had paused from walking and was frowning at where his captain had gone, brought a paw to his mouth and tilted his head at him. "What do you mean?"

"He's been ignoring me. I know everyone says that's just how he is but you were there when we were running away. He was… friendlier then." Ace scratched at his cheek and tried not to feel awkward when Bepo only tilted his head the other way. He hoped the bear understood because he wasn't sure how to explain to someone so innocent.

"Captain's been really bu—"

"Busy. I know, I know. Everyone keeps telling me." Ace sighed, frustrated. Maybe he was being immature about it. The cold shoulder was obviously not exclusive to him and the crew looked just as frustrated.

"Captain appears to be under a lot of stress." Bepo put a paw on his shoulder and patted it. "His business right before you came along already worried the crew so much. We're actually grateful to you because he was at least able rest. If given the chance, we'd probably let you nap with him again."

Ace made sure not to raise a brow at that. "And then he went back to being stressed right after? That's what I'm wondering about. What did that change?"

"Captain's not used to anyone getting close except me when he's sleeping. When captain is tired and stressed out he tends to think too much so he probably didn't like how he let his guard down on top of worrying about his other concerns. It isn't anything you did. If captain truly didn't like you, you wouldn't even be on the ship so please keep being captain's friend as well."

Ace pondered this for a bit. Pirates usually had one or two messed up experiences in their lives so he already suspected as much from the extreme reaction. Still he felt he was missing something but he needed to clear something up first.

Smiling back at the bear, he replied, "Of course, I want to be Law's friend. He's a pretty cool guy. He has to be since he has a crew who cares for him so much."

Bepo preened. "Naturally."

He resumed walking and Ace followed.

"Thank you…" Ace paused a bit for effect. "…Not Bepo."

Not Bepo froze and Ace turned back to look at him, smug.

Black eyes darted around tensely before the owner—the current one—sighed. "Alright, what gave me away?" Then mumbled something about how unbelievable it was that he was discovered by a new player.

"Well, to be fair I can't even tell who you really are. It's just I doubt Bepo would have eagerly let me nap with your captain since he told me that I may be warm but I'm not as fluffy as he is." Ace laughed. "I think he was warning me against taking his place as Law's pillow."

Not Bepo cursed under his breath. "Of course that damn bear would feel threatened by the walking heater. Even now I still catch him glaring at the radiator. We had one installed in the common room and captain fell asleep one time while reading on a nearby chair."

Crossing his arms, Not Bepo dropped the meek act entirely. "You looked so pathetic I had to try explaining captain's behavior all while pretending not to understand what you were hinting at since obviously Bepo wouldn't really get the woes of a failed hookup attempt."

Ace dropped his smile and gaped. 

"Oh, don't look like that! You're pretty obvious you know." Not Bepo shook his head. "Well since I've dropped the act anyway, let me give you the answer you're looking for. Like we've been telling you this whole time, captain's stressed and busy and you happen to be another something he has to puzzle out. Also the moment Bepo declared you his friend, you've lost your shot at anything casual."

Ace's brows furrowed. "So Law doesn't really like me and he was friendly because I was Bepo's friend?"

"Oh, for the love of—Listen, that's not what I said at all!" Not Bepo threw his hands up. "Alright, I'll spell it out. I wouldn't really know whether he likes you or not but you've definitely affected him. If he wasn't, he would have been able to easily dismiss the incident. Instead he buries himself in more work, avoids sleeping and napping altogether, orders the sub to a snail's pace probably so your crew could catchup already and he wouldn't have to think about it anymore."

Not Bepo put both paws on his shoulders, crouching so they were eye level. "Captain's not really good at multitasking when feelings get involved which I suspect they have. He's amazing with most things but he also fails at basic things like figuring out what he wants and this is probably a first for him. He's not doing this to purposely aggravate you though he isn't really above doing something like that, but never to anyone important. You're still Bepo's friend."

"You said I don't have a shot because of that."

"I said at anything casual." Not Bepo straightened and turned to continue walking. "Figure out what you want yourself."

Ace was sure he needed some time to think on what he'd just learned but he'd already decided that he liked Law and his crew enough to have them as friends. He caught up to Not Bepo and walked beside him. "Thanks… Clione."

Not Bepo whipped his head towards him. "Dammit! What gave that away this time?"

"Well you're the only one who doesn't seem to like me."

"Oh, I like you enough, Portgas." Clione the bear smirked. "Just stay away from the pantry when I'm on inventory duty… and maybe stop making my captain catch feelings during inconvenient times."

* * *

The letters on the report he was reading were beginning to blur. He glanced at the empty coffee pot and sighed. He probably shouldn't get more. They only had three coffee makers and he had two empty pots in his room. It won't be long before one of the crew came to check on him. 

He leaned back on his chair and massaged his tired eyes. He didn't manage to accomplish his objective on that last island but the information he got was somewhat useful. It at least gave him a clue on his next lead and Bepo managed to get a new friend.

Predictably, his thoughts drifted to their current guest as it tended to do for the past couple of days when he wasn't engaging his thoughts elsewhere.

From the start he'd been intrigued by Ace. He was part of the newer generation of pirates, affiliated with White Beard, a 'D' like himself. Ace was also very self-assured and made no attempt to hide his interest in Law which he had found very amusing.

He'd played along thinking it was just what he needed to distract himself from his failed mission. While Ace was very attractive, he knew nothing was going to come out of it and there was really no harm in letting the other man attempt to seduce him. That was his mistake.

There was an adage about fire and not getting close. He should have remembered what it was that Portgas D. Ace embodied.

Long ago, fire had been a reminder of everything that went wrong in his life. There were nights when he would have preferred freezing to death rather than lighting one, unable to stand the crackling noises, the heat. He'd choke on the smell of smoke and his eyes would water at the flickering brightness and the images it evoked. It was also very impractical for someone on the run.

And then there was Cora-san. 

The crackling sound became accompanied by flailing and panic then laughter. The smoke turned comforting. The warmth suddenly meant safety, camped under the open sky where a guardian kept vigil over his sleep.

He'd examined and rationalized his reactions again and again. Not to the lashing out with his powers. That one was expected. Preferable. It meant that his guard was still up despite his fatigue.

No, it was what came before and after that. Bepo had been near, his crew surrounded him, of course he'd felt safe and Ace was a stranger but he was so damn warm. When he'd opened his eyes to a foreign touch cradling his face, he caught a glimpse of a wide grin directed at him.

He had a frivolous thought that he wanted to be able to sleep and wake like that again. Which was stupid, of course. Ace was a rival captain who wouldn't be staying for long.

There was a knock and then his door was being opened. Shachi looked around, gaze lingering on his workstation and the empty coffee pots, before scowling at him.

"Law…" The use of his name instead of his title was telling enough at the man's displeasure.

"Shachi." Law returned coolly.

They both knew what he was there for despite everyone in his crew knowing by now how he gets when a certain warlord was involved in his personal errands.

"You should at least get some sleep." Shachi sighed then narrowed his eyes when Law kept his silence.

"You can't sleep, can you?" He pushed himself from the door frame to peer closer at Law's face. Law just nodded stiffly. His difficulty sleeping was also something his crew was already used to handling, however, their usual intervention was something Law didn't dare attempt for a while.

"And you refuse to try resting outside your room because of what happened with Ace." Shachi's tone was somewhere between incredulous and amused which Law ignored by resolutely staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Law you actu—"

They were interrupted by someone yelling about the radar detecting an unknown aerial entity, close to the ocean's surface, hovering above the Polar Tang.

Shachi and Law exchanged a look and then Law was teleporting the both of them to the control room.

"Captain! Permission to rise to periscope depth to get a visual." Law nodded, tense.

Shachi put a hand on his shoulder, expression grim but determined. He knew what it was that Law feared from the skies. They waited for the confirmation as someone operated the periscope to look.

"Uhm…" 

"Well, what is it?" Shachi demanded.

"It appears to be a flying flaming chicken… " The tension quickly dissipated to be replaced by confusion. "He— She—err... It appears to be waving as well… like pointing..."

The periscope was turned a bit. "Ah there's a huge ship approaching at a distance. Kinda looks like a whale."

Law stiffened and, though the dread he felt already melted away, he resisted the urge to massage his temples. That could only be Marco the Phoenix and the Moby Dick coming their way. 

"Shachi, did Fire Fist ever call his crew or anyone at all to inform them about his current location?"

Shachi shrugged. "Didn't see him do it. Though wasn't that something you should have made sure of, captain?" His tone was back to being amused.

"We're going back to the surface. Someone bring Fire Fist to the outer deck once we break through." 

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Law walked out the room intending to get some pain killers for his sudden headache before he dealt with this new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've given up all pretense of ever submitting this on time since, you know, the week's been over for a while. Oh, well. Two chapters to go and we're bumping the rating up for reasons. Hope you guys are still interested in reading. 
> 
> Honestly not sure what happened here. I went from not having any idea on how to fit these prompts and considering skipping, to this. I'm kinda excited to get the next chapter out. Hopefully I finish that one soon.
> 
> Heart Pirates having game nights is a thing I like to think about. I have a post about it [here](https://op-sheepy.tumblr.com/post/640344303826321408/game-night-at-the-polar-tang-you-cant-tell-me) though the game mentioned above isn't included there. :)  
>    
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
